Chapter 647 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 647: Hate falls, peace rises PG 1 *Citizen:*happy* they did it!! They beat the officers!! *Kids:Hooray for the humans!! *Minister of the Right:*as his troops finish with the low ranking pirates* It would seem their captain isnt the only heavy hitter of the crew. *Neptune:*looks to the sky*Otohime....are you seeing this now. PG 2 *Nami:*stands over defeated pirates and she looks up* The guys beat everyone, but I wonder if Luffy will destroy that ship in time. *Robin:*takes down 3 pirates* We can only look and see now. *Usopp:*cheers*Go Luffy!! Dont let up!! *Chopper:*next to him in his brain point*Luffy!! *Sanji:*smoking*If Luffy destroys this heaven, Im gonna kick his ass back to the east blue. *Brook:Yohohoho, thats cruel Sanji-san!! PG 3 *Shirahoshi:*holds Fukaboshi* are you alright big brother? *Fukaboshi:yes.....but is Noah still in tact? *Shirahoshi:Well actually Luffy-sama is trying to destroy it. *Fukaboshi:WHAT?! PG 4 *Luffy:*still punching*raahhh!!! *Noah:*is getting more and more smashed up as it descends* *Minister of the Left: What is he doing?! Doesnt he know how important that ship is?! *Madame Shirley:*gasps* This is..... PG 5 *Madame Shirley:*remembers her prediction*This is when he destroys the island!! *Citizen:Shirley, are you sure? *Citizen: Is Strawhat not gonna stop Noah?! *Child:*points up*Look!!! PG 6 *Noah:*is smashed apart but its still giant chunks start to fall into the island and plaza* *Luffy:*is falling in the middle of the debris and is unconcious* *Citizens: Look out!!! Dont get crushed!! PG 7 *Zoro:*cuts a huge mast* *Sanji:*kicks a giant chain away* *Madame Shirley:Fishman Island is being destroyed, just like in my vision. *Neptune: Hohoho!! So this is what Shirley saw! It would seem you guys had got it alittle wrong. *Minister of the Left:*frowns and dodges a falling piece of ship* He's still destroying the island, you know! PG 8 *Luffy:*lands outside the plaza and lays there unconcious with a smile on his face* *Hody Jones/Vande Decken:*fall in the middle of the plaza* *Fishman Pirate:Captain Hody!! *Ammo Knight: They dont seem dead yet, lets take them in!! *Minister of the Right:*look down at them* To think these two were our biggest threats. *looks to the side* PG 9 *Strawhats:*all trying to help out the islanders in their own way* *Minister of the Right: *sighs* I cant believe I was more concerned about them. PG 10 *Minister of the Left:*on radio* all troops outside the island! Go and retrieve the royal family members for medical treatment! *Ammo Knights:Yes Sir!! *Fukaboshi:*passing out*Thank...you...*closes eyes*Strawhat. PG 11 *The Next Day. In Groverly Hills Hospital. *Fukaboshi:*wakes up* *Chopper:*treating him*oh your awake! Hey Luffy!! *Luffy:*bursts in*Huh?! Is Brohoshi better now Chopper? *Fukaboshi:L-Luffy.... PG 12 *Chopper: He just woke up, but his vitals dont seem critical anymore. *Luffy:Alright!! Now you can get out of bed and join the party!! *Fukaboshi: party? *Chopper/Luffy/ Fukaboshi:*walk outside and see the whole town having one big festival in town* *Shirahoshi:*laughing with Nami and Keimi* *Zoro:*having a drinking contest with Minister of the Right.* *Sanji:*serving food to mermaids and being lovestruck* PG 13 *Brook:*performs on stage along with Manboshi and Ryuboshi and woo many mermaids* *Franky/Den/Usopp:*celebrate with cola* *Robin:*draws some of the Ammo Knights as they pose* *Chopper:*grins*I wanna have fun too!! *Luffy:shishishi!! Well lets go!! *Luffy/Chopper:*run to the fun*whoohoo!!! PG 14 *Fukaboshi: Did the battle with New Fishman Pirates even happen? *Jinbe:*walks up* Of course it did. Luffy-kun and his crew have been at this since last night. *Fukaboshi:I see. This guy never slows down, does he? *Jinbe:*chuckles*not since I've known him. Oh and we found the culprit of the Mermaid theft this morning. *Fukaboshi: Really? Where is he? *JInbe:well.... PG 15 *Caribou:*is thrown in a huge cell*whooaa!! *Ammo Knight: *closes the cell and walks away*This'll teach ya to steal our mermaids. Enjoy your roomates. *Caribou: roomates? *???:*growl*human filth!..... *Caribou:*turns around slowly* PG 16 *New Fishman Pirates:*look at him with crazed eyes* *Caribou:Damn seastone cuffs! Get away from me! God wouldnt want you to kill me! *Hody Jones:*grabs him by the neck* On the contrary, our God wants exactly that. *Caribou:?! PG 17 *Luffy:*rubbing his giant belly*ooohh yeaah thats good!! *Chopper:*playing along with the children of fishman island* *Neptune:*watching everyone* I finally see it Otohime. That peace with humans you wanted me to see for so long. I finally see it with my own eyes. *Strawhats and Residents:*partying and having loads of fun* END Category:Prediction